1. Field:
The invention is in the field of apparatus for obtaining power from waves of the ocean or other bodies of water.
2. State of the Art:
With the present petroleum shortage, it is becoming more important to tap energy sources other than petroleum in order to meet our growing energy needs. The ocean with its powerful wave and tide movements offers a vast untapped source of energy.
Many attempts have been made to harness the energy of water waves by water-wheel devices, such as by the positioning of water wheels directly into the path of the waves. Such attempts are generally inefficient because of the intermittent nature of waves. They buffet the wheel and prevent efficient motivation thereof. Moreover, no provisions are made to utilize both the kinetic and the elevational energy of the waves. Further, known systems ordinarily make no provisions for adjusting the position of the wheel in accordance with variations in the general level of the body of water, such as often occur seasonally from tides. Therefore, they tend to be intermittent in their operation. Such intermittent operation does not provide the reliable and constant energy output needed.